Jealous?
by Zamtik y Girzzeta
Summary: "Shizzy está cambiando mucho conmigo... Me pregunto que le sucederá..." Ni siquiera te lo imaginas Izaya. Humor y algo de romance. Los protagonistas más queridos de DuRaRaRa! Gracias por leer y espero les guste ;D


**- Notas de Autor:** Se supone que iba a subir algo serio, pero me vino una idea y no pude evitar escribirla XDDDDDD Es un two shot cómico, así que por favor sin prejuicios, algo comprometedor, pero sin llegar a nada serio, y tiene parejas al azar para complemento de esta historia XDDD Espero les guste y déjenme review porque es mi primer fic en esta sección ;) ¡Gracias Phanny W, por ser tan linda y ser mi Musa casi siempre! Espero esto llene tus expectativas, y te divierta (Estabas aburrida, lo sé XD)

**- Sugerencia Obligatoria de Carácter Musical:** La música es vida y la vida es música, por lo tanto, he aquí lo que les hará entrar al ambiente de este fic:

- Despeche Mode - I Feel You

- Nirvana - About a Girl

- Oasis - Live Forever

(Links en donde pueden conseguir las canciones más rápido están en mi profile ;)

**- Informaciones:** Letras Cursivas: Conversaciones por teléfono, distintos tipos de guiones: Personajes diferentes, comillas: pensamientos.

**- Disclaimer:** DuRaRaRa! No me pertenece, no me pagan nada por escribir esto, sólo son palabras de una fanática de este tremendo anime ;)

¡A Leer!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.- Jealous? -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una noche muy típica en Ikebukuro, con el ruido insoportable de siempre, las luces de la ciudad reflejándose en los charcos que salpicaban al paso de las ruedas y pies de autos y personas, las plazas algo vacías, ruidos de celulares, televisores en venta, y el aire ligeramente pesado gracias a el vapor de agua y el humo de cigarrillo por todas partes. Una noche común y corriente...

-. ¡III-ZAAA-YAAA-!

- No seas tan violento Shizzy

Complementada por los gritos guturales de Shizuo Heiwajima e Orihara Izaya, guardaespaldas e informante, mientras el primero lanzaba un objeto que el sólo levantarlo sería una obra titánica para un ser humano promedio y el otro se dedicaba a esquivarlo fácilmente, al tiempo que sus comentarios y apodos irritaban a la "Bestia de Ikebukuro". Una noche común y corriente en Ikebukuro, definitivamente.

Mientras tanto, los transeúntes se dedicaban a ignorar, esquivar o gritar cuando la cercanía de esos dos extinguía la distancia necesaria para continuar con vida, y Simón a vender sushi con ingredientes de procedencia dudosa, al tiempo que Anri tomaba un camino en dirección a su hogar, siempre perdida en sus pensamientos, y las bandas luchaban entre sí. Pero, había algo que haría de esa noche especial. Un suceso importante y, a la vez, carente de razón.

Cansado de correr, y considerando que el rubio ya estaba lo suficientemente enojado, Izaya Orihara giró sobre sus pies mientras una ancha línea de tren se interponía entre los dos. Sonriéndole de forma burlona y superior, se inclinó levemente hacia delante, simulando una reverencia, hablando de manera rítmica y juguetona procedió a despedirse:

- Fue un placer jugar contigo hoy, Shizzy, nos veremos en otra oportunidad

El rubio tensó la mandíbula, mientras le gritaba con toda la potencia en sus cuerdas vocales:

.- ¡NO HABRÁ OTRA OPORTUNIDAD, IZAYA! ¡HOY TE MATARÉ!

Pero en el momento que la señal de advertencia a un lado de los rieles comenzaba a ceder bajo la fuerza de las manos del guardaespaldas, el tren se desplazó velozmente entre los dos y, al desparecer de vista los vagones, Izaya no estaba. La rabia e impotencia hirvieron como agua en punto de ebullición dentro de su ser, y soltando la estropeada estructura de metal, gritó al aire como si el indeseable ser que antes estaba ahí pudiese oírlo:

.- ¡III-ZAAAA-YAAAA!

-.-

Una lluvia torrencial a las once de la noche hizo desaparecer como por arte de magia la mayoría de la actividad nocturna en Ikebukuro, dejando a su paso un silencio de estructuras sin vida, y de seres durmientes. En la acera, humedecidos y casi deshechos, flotando en los charcos y apilados en algunos rincones, estaban los volantes del "Shushi Ruso", mientras la incesante lluvia y algunos carros los terminaban de desaparecer con sus ruedas.

Sin embargo, todo ese ecosistema nocturno se vio interrumpido ante un sonido de espectro fantasmal, una especie de relinchar de cuadrúpedo que simplemente no pertenecía a los sonidos naturales de una metrópoli en crecimiento, mientras en vez de aparecer un caballo, una moderna motocicleta totalmente negra hacía acto de aparición en la avenida principal de Ikebukuro, mientras un conductor con atuendos igual de oscuros, pero portando un curioso casco amarillo con formaciones superiores que vagamente recordarían a las orejas de un gato, se desplazaba rápidamente por el pavimento. Su apodo "El Jinete Sin cabeza", pero su nombre, que muy pocos conocían, era "Celty".

La motociclista ilegal estaba molesta. Muy, muy molesta. Su compañero de apartamento, cuidador, acosador, entre otros adjetivos perturbadores, era un completo idiota, a su parecer. Le había ocultado demasiada información, y cuando se la decía, era de una forma tan desinteresada y calculadora, que la dejaba sin idea de cómo reaccionar. La conocía más de lo que ella misma quería admitir, y eso la desconcertaba.

Además, no sabía si sus sentimientos hacia él fuesen los adecuados, al menos no después de descubrir que su objeto de búsqueda vital, su cabeza, alguna vez fue pertenencia de su padre, y jamás se lo dijo.

Le dolía y a la vez molestaba, necesitaba "hablar" con alguien, se sentía un poco aprisionada entre sus sentimientos y su orgullo. Una ligera vibración en el bolsillo de su pantalón la sacó de sus cavilaciones, al revisar su móvil, notó que era un mensaje de texto de Shizuo Heiwajima, quería verla, y le dio la dirección en donde se encontraba, al leerla se percató de que no estaba cerca de donde solía andar trabajando, le pareció algo extraño que no estuviese con Tom, seguramente peleo contra Izaya, otra vez. A veces quería burlarse de la terquedad del guardaespaldas, pero prefería no invocar la ira de la bestia en su interior, Celty era un ser bastante precavido. Sin dilatar más el tiempo de espera, giró su moto en la dirección contraria y arrancó a máxima velocidad. Necesitaba escuchar la opinión de alguien sobre su situación actual, así que: ¿Quién mejor que Shizou?

-.-

.- No deberías complicarte tanto Celty, él te quiere como eres y sólo lo hizo para protegerte. Por lo menos así dijo él.

-* No puedo creer que te pongas de parte de él

.- No lo hago, sólo te digo lo que pienso

Después de buscar al guardaespaldas, y darse cuenta que su traje de camarero estaba totalmente empapado, le fabricó un casco y lo llevo hasta un lugar alto, era un almacén abandonado, desde allí se podía ver casi todo Ikebukuro azotado por la lluvia que no parecía querer detenerse, y mientras Shizuo fumaba tranquilamente acostado debajo del pequeño techo en donde estaban los dos, Celty no paraba de pensar lo dicho por su único amigo (Shinra también lo era, pero en esos momentos no contaba). Sacando su pequeño dispositivo, tecleó rápidamente en él, y le tocó el hombro al rubio, cuando este alzó la vista, ella le enseñó el texto:

-* ¿Qué debo hacer?

Los párpados entrecerraron un poco aquellos profundos ojos castaños por detrás del cristal azul de sus lentes de sol, dando una calada inconsciente a su cigarro, le contestó de forma muy tranquila y directa, como solía hablar él cuando no estaba molesto, es decir, extrañas veces:

.- Creo que deberías hacer lo que te haga sentir mejor

La motociclista se quedó estática unos instantes, para luego mostrarle un texto nuevo:

-* Quiero quedarme aquí

El rubio sonrió y se sentó con algo de dificultad, fumando un poco más antes de tirar su cigarro por el enorme espacio vacio entre ese techo y el exterior del almacén, expulsando lentamente el humo por sus labios, le murmuró:

.- Entonces yo me quedaré contigo

Le sonrió de manera amigable, definitivamente al único ser que le daría un gesto así sería a su hermano y a ella, ninguna otra persona lo comprendía hasta el nivel de ellos dos, y debido a la ocupada vida de su hermano, sólo eran Celty y él. La Dullahan asintió con su cabeza y volteó la vista hasta el panorama frente a ella, recogiendo sus húmedas piernas y pegándolas a su pecho, intentando despejar sus pensamientos, el rubio la observó un rato antes de encender un nuevo cigarrillo, darle una pequeña calada y mirar al mismo lugar que ella. Escuchó un ligero golpeteo, y la luz de la pantalla verdusca le dio directo en los ojos:

*- ¿Por qué estabas en la estación de trenes, Shizuo?

Apretó fuertemente el cigarro entre sus labios, al recordar la razón de su estadía ahí, y le dijo con rabia:

.- Me encontré con la maldita pulga

Celty suspiró internamente, ya imaginaba al culpable, entonces razonó que le debía un consejo a Shizuo, así que cambiando el texto a una gran velocidad, le mostró:

*- No deberías tomarlo en serio, a pesar de que arruinó tu vida y lo odias a muerte, el sólo quiere jugar contigo ¿No crees que lo mejor sería ignorarlo? Te ve como un juguete más, no le des el placer de burlarse de ti, Shizuo

Shizuo escupió el cigarro casi con ira, pero también levemente impresionado. Que él recordara, Celty no era un ser que opinara sobre las relaciones de odio de los demás, entonces tal vez y sólo tal vez ella tendría razón ¿Qué no quería ser un juguete de la pulga? Claro que no, quería matarlo, a veces le decía que jugaran, pero nunca vio sus persecuciones como tal, más bien las vio como forma de descargar su estrés, meditó bastante su respuesta, y al final le murmuró:

.- Necesito deshacerme de mi estrés, y hacer que la pulga desaparezca es una de las formas más efectivas

Un tecleo veloz y ya leía la respuesta:

*- Todo este mes va a llover, así lo dijeron en las noticias, qué te parece si hacemos algo: Por un mes, apenas llegue la noche y llueva, nos vendremos hasta aquí y hablaremos de nuestros días, de esa forma eliminarás tu estrés más rápido y sin necesidad de hacer pedazos Ikebukuro y yo meditaré bien la situación son Shinra ¿Qué opinas?

Sonrió de forma casi burlona, Celty siempre lograría darle algo de paz a su agitada vida, hablar con ella le relajaba sobremanera, no era una mala idea, para nada, además dejaría de ver a la pulga, cosa que de verdad lo dejaba de buen humor con sólo imaginarlo. Observando el visor oscuro del casco amarillo de la motociclista sin cabeza, le contestó casi eufórico:

.- Lo haré sólo por ti, Celty

La dullahan movió el casco en forma de asentimiento y volteó su mirada hacia el exterior, dando paso a ese silencio que tanto amaban los dos

-.-

Unos ojos rojizos se cerraban cansados frente a la intensa luz del monitor de una computadora, esa había sido una noche interesante por chat, parece que los integrantes quedaron muy sugestionados con las locas ideas de un Ikebukuro en llamas, por favor, sus amados humanos a veces rebasaban la medida natural de ignorancia e ingenuidad, sonrió de forma divertida, por esa misma forma de ser era que los amaba tanto. Se levantó algo cansado, debería de ordenarle/decirle a Namie que comprara otra silla de escritorio cuánto antes, podría quedar jorobado de por vida. Rió un poco ante eso, si su secretaria estuviese allí lo más seguro es que lo mirara con repulsión y lástima, por suerte eran las doce de la media noche y ella debía estar durmiendo, para en unas horas, tanto ella como él hacer sufrir a los indefensos seres que vivían en Ikebukuro, en el caso de ella, su hermano. Observó el líquido acuoso que preservaba la cabeza de la Dullahan Celty en un recipiente transparente, pensando en sí algún día despertaría, hasta ese momento...

- Me encargaré de manejar la situación a mi favor, cuando llegue esa guerra que tanto espero, todo caerá por su propio peso

Y bajó la vista hasta su tablero triangular de ajedrez, en donde piezas de diferentes juegos formaban su partida, movió una divertido, dejando al "Rey" y a "La Reina" juntos, mientras su voz retumbaba en las paredes limpias y frías de su oficina:

- Conociéndote, lo más seguro es que justo ahora estés descargando tu ira mientras Celty intenta inútilmente detenerte, ¿Tal vez una pelea callejera? Suena factible, aunque con esta lluvia dudo mucho que encuentres a alguien por ahí dispuesto a dejarse golpear por tu animal fuerza. Mañana te haré otra visita Shizzy, me estoy aburriendo mucho últimamente, Ikebukuro tiene más acción por doquier.

Y terminó de reacomodar sus piezas, mientras la malvada y burlona carcajada fluía libremente por su garganta y resonaba en los gigantescos vidrios que mostraban a Shinjuku ahogándose en los litros de agua que se dispersaban desde el cielo hasta el pavimento

-.-

Una mañana húmeda en Ikebukuro. La moto fantasmal resonó frente al puesto de Sushi de Simón, mientras Celty la estacionaba y Shizuo se bajaba de ésta, al momento de estar completamente en la acera, su casco se deshizo en curiosas hileras de humo negro. Miró a Celty con tranquilidad, a la vez que levantaba su mano en señal de despido y ella le mostraba un texto recién hecho:

*- Evita a Izaya todo lo posible, te buscaré hoy en donde acordamos. Buena suerte

.- A ti también Celty

La motociclista desapareció en segundos de su vista, y él procedió a encender su usual cigarrillo ya guardar el encendedor junto con el paquete en sus bolsillos, caminando pausadamente hasta su lugar de trabajo, seguramente Tom lo estuviese esperando.

Celty llegó en segundos a su "hogar". Estacionando la moto en el apartamento, descendió sin mirar al frente, su atención concentrada en leer el chat guardado en su teléfono y que, por charlar con Shizuo, no participó la noche anterior, cómo se lamentaba. Por esa razón no notó el cuerpo de Shinra que le obstruía su entrada al baño, hasta que chocó con el joven médico. Éste le habló en un tono casi de reproche:

-, ¡CELTY! ¡TE ESPERÉ TODA LA NOCHE! ¿Dónde estabas?

Y, como buena perdedora, lo apartó de un empujón y cerró con seguro la puerta del baño, sin siquiera mover la cabeza en su dirección. Shinra bajó la mirada, hasta ese momento creía conocer lo que haría Celty en el caso de que le dijera una verdad tan grande como ésa, pero parece que su molestia se salió de sus cálculos. Tomando de una taza de café totalmente negro, salió del apartamento, tenía un paciente y no podía hacerlo esperar.

Tiempo después, Celty terminó de bañarse y procedió a revisar su teléfono. No había nada. Sentándose en un sillón de la sala, analizó que quizá era lo mejor para ella y para Shinra, aún no podía tener su cara cerca sin hacerle daño físico. Se levantó y encerró en su habitación, esperaría hasta tener un nuevo encargo, mientras el cansancio acumulado la vencía por completo.

Un día bastante tedioso comenzó para Shizuo Heiwajima, clientes por aquí, clientes por allá, la hora de almuerzo fue veloz y algo irritante, pero se supo controlar, se lo había prometido a Celty, y atento para si, por casualidad, veía a la pulga, evitarlo a toda costa aunque sus manos le ardieran por agarrarle del cuello y hacerle vomitar el esófago. Tom lo miraba como a un bicho raro, ese día estuvo plagado de abusadores y personas desagradables, y lo único que hacía Shizuo era apretar los puños y salir del lugar donde estuviesen o alejarse bastante, algo bastante importante le había sucedido al rubio para su anómalo comportamiento. Por eso, en cuanto su jornada de trabajo terminó, Tom le preguntó de la manera más directa que encontró:

.- . ¿Estás enamorado, Heiwajima?

Shizuo lo vio alzando una ceja, ni siquiera entendió bien la pregunta, pero cuando analizó más detenidamente lo que el sujeto moreno y con mirada curiosa frente a él le había dicho, se sintió algo incómodo:

.- Deja de decir estupideces Tom

.- . Lo digo porque has estado muy tranquilo y hoy no fue precisamente el día con mejores clientes ¿Te golpeaste en la cabeza o algo?

Chasqueó la lengua y se dio media vuelta, caminando con algo de rapidez antes de atentar contra la vida de su jefe:

.- Sabes que odio la violencia

Tom lo vio con recelo, pero no preguntó nada más. Shizuo agradeció silenciosamente el gesto y se dirigió al sitio de encuentro con Celty con tranquilidad, había logrado mantener su promesa y eso le hacía sentir... bien. Apenas llegó hasta un puente, lo vio, ahí estaba, con su misma sonrisa burlona y sus ganas de joderle la paciencia, Orihara Izaya lo observaba mientras las luces de la ciudad se reflejaban en su oscuro cabello dándole matices demoníacos y sobrenaturales.

La escena no podía ser más prometedora para Izaya, estaba seguro que se divertiría bastante por la cara que tenía el rubio, pero su total y completo disfrute desapareció cuando vio al rubio sentarse en el suelo bajo sus pies, encender su cigarrillo y mirar a ambos lados, como si esperara a alguien. Izaya sufrió una deformación facial completa ¿Es que acaso se había confundido de persona? Lo observó mejor: Cabello teñido de rubio, uniforme de camarero, lentes con cristal color magenta, cigarrillo encendido, ese era Shizuo Heiwajima ¿Qué le había pasado?

"- Me pregunto si estaré teniendo una pesadilla"

Cerró fuertemente sus párpados, pero al abrirlos todo seguía igual: la humedad en el ambiente, las luces brillantes de la pasarela se reflejaban en los vidrios de los autos y el barandal metálico del puente, y el guardaespaldas fumaba con los ojos cerrados a una distancia considerable de él, mientras parecía esperar a alguien pacientemente ¿Qué rayos?

"- Calma, calma Izaya, no te apresures y piensa con tranquilidad..."

Analizando las cosas, el informante de Shinjuku logró algunas conclusiones: seguramente la bestia quería iniciar una nueva táctica, la ley del hielo, pero conocía al rubio desde demasiado tiempo atrás, sólo debía hablarle para hacerlo estallar en ira, o decirle su odiado apodo y ya vería una señal de tránsito pasar por encima de sus sienes con la clara intención de decapitarlo...

Problema inesperado y fuera de sus planes: resuelto

Con su sonrisa y semblante repuestos, se aproximó saltando juguetonamente hacia un guardaespaldas que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, mientras por cada paso que Izaya daba para aproximarse a él, el cigarro estaba amenazado en volverse polvo bajo los zapatos de Shizuo. Un metro antes de que la distancia fuese nula, el informante carraspeó y soltó su mejor tono de voz desafiante:

- ¡Shizzy! ¡No has cambiado na -

Una sombra negra se interpuso entre su objetivo y él sin dejarlo terminar de hablar, y al identificar de qué se trataba, casi se sintió fuera de lugar. Celty, la motociclista sin cabeza, estaba atravesada horizontalmente entre ellos dos, logrando esa proeza gracias a su manejo único de su transporte, al momento Izaya observó que ella le mostraba un texto a Shizuo, y el rubio, ignorando por primera vez en los años que llevaban de enemigos, la presencia del informante y sentándose velozmente en el asiento desocupado del vehículo, desapareció de su vista.

Cuando el estruendo sobrenatural desapareció completamente de su campo auditivo, Izaya Orihara no podía pensar en nada coherente, pero algo que si comprendió era el hecho de que Celty y Shizuo tenían un acuerdo implícito entre los dos, y que se sentía bastante... solo.

-.-

*- Te dije que evitaras a Izaya

.- ¡Tsk! Yo no lo pude evitar, esa maldita pulga me encontró y, para suerte de él, llegaste a buscarme a tiempo, un poco más y sería puré de pulga... ¡Lo mataré! ¡Lo mataré! ¡Matar! ¡Matar! ¡Matar!

*- ... Lo que digas, Shizuo

Celty guardó su celular mientras observaba el cielo oscurecerse a medida que pasaba el tiempo, estaban sentados en la azotea techada del almacén nuevamente, y Shizuo no dejaba de rezongar acerca de su fallido acercamiento con Izaya, pero por otra parte admitía a ratos sentirse "tranquilo" al saber que, por ese día, nadie había sido lastimado por él, y aunque Izaya no le importaba en lo más mínimo, se alegraba de no haber estallado frente a la pulga, por una vez estaba cómodo con el desenlace de su encuentro con el informante, cuando se cansó de hablar de su día y repetir la palabra "matar", prendió un cigarro y habló un poco fuerte, tratando de sacar de sus pensamientos a Celty:

.- No me has dicho nada de lo que hiciste hoy, Celty

Despertó un poco de su ensoñación reciente, y le mostró la pantalla digital:

*- Las cosas no han cambiado con Shinra, pero me cuesta siquiera reconocer su existencia, siento que si lo hago algo muy malo podría pasarme

Un poco de humo entró a sus pulmones, al tiempo que gruesas y frías gotas comenzaban a caer sin pausa del cielo gris por encima de Ikebukuro. Lo meditó un poco y le habló finalmente:

.- Tú no eres así Celty, si algo sale mal lo enfrentas y se acabó. Shinra no puede contigo

La motociclista hizo gestos de diversión. Era cierto. Shinra no podría con ella, tal vez por eso era que jamás la hacía enojar más de lo debido. Y su mente trabajó extra, Shinra jamás le había querido hacer daño, pero eso no justificaba sus acciones, por los momentos prefirió quedarse mirando la inminente lluvia y dejar que limpiara su mente poco a poco, mientras escuchaba a Shizuo rezongar un poco más, pero esta vez de fastidio, y quedarse dormido al instante.

Lo observó dormir, quién diría que ese hombre era el más fuerte de la ciudad y (probablemente) del mundo. Suspirando internamente, extendió sus dedos hacia él, formando una capa oscura sobre su cuerpo, que en pocos segundos tomó forma de frazada, a diferencia del guardaespaldas, ella no necesitaba descansar con tanta urgencia...

-.-

"- ¿Qué necesita Celty de Shizzy que lo buscó con tanta urgencia? ¿Por qué Shizzy me ignoró de tal manera? ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?"

Las insoportables preguntas golpeaban dolorosamente el interior de la mente del informante, mientras bebía de un pequeño vaso con whiskey, el cual tenía algunos hielos flotando en su interior, estaba sentado en el sillón color rojo vino ubicado en el centro de su imperturbable oficina, esa noche Namie se había ido más temprano de lo usual, gracias al humor de perro que Izaya llevó después de su "genial" encuentro con Shizuo, se habían dedicado palabras más ácidas que de costumbre, finalmente la paciencia de la secretaria expiró y salió dando un sonoro portazo, cosa realmente irrelevante para el delgado muchacho, ella perdía más que él con esa actitud, pero su mente estaba enfocada en el suceso más resaltante de esa noche, así que la actitud femenina en verdad lo tenía sin cuidado. Depositó el vaso encima de una pequeña mesa frente a él, y entrelazó sus finos y blancos dedos bajo su barbilla, apoyando ambos codos sobre sus rodillas, en actitud pensativa.

Algo estaba mal, Izaya Orihara era un titiritero, era el dios de Ikebukuro, todo lo que sucedía allí estaba ya previamente contemplado por él, los desperfectos de las situaciones sólo eran segundas opciones de reacción en sus planes maniáticamente elaborados, nada, absolutamente nada, pasaba por encima de su conocimiento, pero, como siempre, Shizuo Heiwajima le complicaba la existencia y amenazaba con arruinar sus planes, y ahora sucedía que Celty colaboraba con su mayor enemigo, eso no pintaba muy bien a su parecer. Observó casi por inercia su conocido tablero de ajedrez, notando con un pequeño sobresalto las posiciones de la Reina y el Rey, ambos juntos, en el centro del tablero. Ya lo había previsto, pero era evidente que no lo había interpretado como se debía:

- Shizzy está enamorado de Celty

Soltó una carcajada cruel, vacía, rebosante en rencor, al expresar en voz alta sus pensamientos, y continuó haciendo teorías fluidas y llenas de (a su parecer) lógica:

- Shizzy odia la violencia, Celty es precavida, Celty está evitando que Shizzy se moleste, porque lo quiere, porque lo ama, y porque no lo quiere ver sufrir gracias a mi causa, y como soy el único que perturba su vida, Celty está alejando a Shizzy de mí...

Sus orbes rojizas se detuvieron en el tablero por segunda vez, y, mientras el sonido de la lluvia inundaba el ambiente a su alrededor, dejándole un toque deprimente y solitario, posó dos de sus dedos encima de la pieza que representaba al Rey, su mirada inexpresiva, su sonrisa inexistente, y murmuró en voz baja y con algo de pesar, uno que se lo atribuía a los planes mal elaborados:

- Parece que, ahora, estoy solo ¿Te olvidaste de tu peor enemigo, eh Shizzy?

Soltó la ficha y lanzó su cuerpo pesadamente sobre el respaldar del mullido sillón detrás de su espalda, cerrando sus ojos con cansancio y bebiéndose el contenido del vaso de una vez, sumido en sus ideas apresuradas, intentando adaptarse a la nueva situación que tenía frente a sus narices, preguntándose sin cesar ¿La realidad era tan cercana a la ficción?

-.-

El sonido del motor lo despertó. Cuando su vista se enfocó en lo que le rodeaba, descubrió que iba atado a la motocicleta de Celty, mientras esta se desplazaba por una avenida cercana a su lugar de trabajo. Sonrió casi instantáneamente, y se movió un poco para indicarle a la Dullahan que estaba despierto. Sin voltear a mirarlo, la mujer se estacionó cerca de la acera, y las ataduras a su alrededor desaparecieron al instante. Estiró un poco el cuello, estaba algo tenso, pero nada grave, no había pasado una mala noche, así que su estado era llevadero.

Bajando lentamente del misterioso transporte, se irguió y le habló a la motociclista:

.- ¡Tsk! Esta nueva costumbre tuya se me hace algo incómoda, pero nunca me había sentido tan libre de molestias como ahora. Gracias Celty

La hadan movió un poco su cabeza a la izquierda, en clara señal de confusión, y le redactó un texto, casi pegándoselo al rostro cuando lo completó:

*- ¿En realidad te sientes bien Shizuo? Podríamos dejar de ir al almacén durante dos semanas, y cambiar la rutina ¿Qué dices?

.- Cállate. Dijiste que sería durante un mes, será así. Nos vemos

La criatura negó con el casco, el camarero era tan obstinado como siempre, pero ahora... sentía una paz venir directamente de él, casi haciendo honor a su nombre

"*- Isla tranquila... En verdad, eres único Shizuo..."

Arrancó a toda velocidad, mientras el guardaespaldas encendía un cigarro y observaba a su jefe acercarse a lo lejos, saludándolo.

-.-

La sombra del profundo callejón sin salida lo ocultaba perfectamente, mientras su delgado y ágil cuerpo se pegaba más aún de la pared formada con ladrillos a su espalda, evitando que el objeto de su mirada lo detectara. Un rápido parpadeo y notó que el chico frente a él lanzaba su usual cigarro al suelo, expulsando la nicotina por sus gruesos labios antes de entrar a un local, siguiendo la espalda de un hombre moreno. Izaya se permitió respirar.

Se sentía un poco patético, pero la madrugada anterior había decidido (aún no estaba seguro que fue lo que determinó su decisión, el alcohol tal vez...) "investigar" a Shizzy. En realidad, sólo le seguiría el rastro como de costumbre, pero quería comprobar si lo que realmente había logrado la frialdad de Shizuo Heiwajima la noche anterior, era la motociclista sin cabeza u otra persona. Apretó la mandíbula, frunciendo su pálido entrecejo y entrecerrando sus ojos carmesí, si alguien más le estaba robando la atención que el rubio le dedicaba, se encargaría personalmente de arruinarle la vida en su completa totalidad. Oh, vaya que lo disfrutaría.

Por esa extraña razón, era que se estaba ocultando de la mirada de Shizuo en ese callejón de Ikebukuro, aún era temprano y las personas no abundaban por las calles, el peligro de ser descubierto era muy mínimo, sin embargo, decidió no tentar su suerte y guardando sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su fiel abrigo, dio media vuelta y saltó unas cuantas cajas enormes, haciendo uso del manejo tan magnífico que poseía en el parkour, aún no terminaba el día y tenía mucho que investigar, definitivamente.

-.-

Pateó la puerta de su apartamento sin ganas de ser sigilosa, el cansancio acumulado le estaba pasando factura a sus movimientos, tal vez por eso no notó que un bulto cayó fuertemente en el pasillo de entrada y alguien se quejaba de dolor, bajó su "mirada", hasta toparse con el cuerpo del joven médico. Ignorando su estado, siguió de largo, pero una mano cerrada alrededor de su tobillo le hizo detenerse. El pobre médico le hablo con toda la emoción que le fue posible reunir en su estado actual:

-, ¡Celty! ¡Pensé que me habías abandonado para siempre!

La motociclista se quedó estática en su posición, con Shinra abrazado a sus pies y restregando la mejilla en su pierna derecha, mientras murmuraba palabras cariñosas y llenas de tristeza exagerada, sin saber qué hacer. Sólo se mantuvo allí, hasta que Shinra, algo extrañado, se levanto limpiándose la bata blanca que siempre portaba, y dirigía su mirada a donde deberían estar los ojos por detrás del casco:

-, ¿Dónde te has metido estos días Celty? Sabes, te he extrañado mucho y sé que estás molesta por...

Un dedo se posó en sus labios, haciéndolo callar, miro totalmente ruborizado al cuerpo de la Dullahan frente a él, sólo detectó un movimiento negativo con su casco, y pasó de largo, encerrándose en su habitación. Quedó solo y confundido en la mitad del pasillo, sintió una pequeña vibración en el bolsillo, su celular, cuando levantó la tapa, un fantasma de sonrisa apareció en sus labios:

*- No hagas ruido, voy a dormir. Y no te vuelvas a quedar cerca de la puerta, podría matarte.

Se ajustó los lentes, dando media vuelta y pensando en que las cosas no estaban tan mal, pero repentinamente una duda asaltó su mente ¿Dormir? Eran casi las diez de la mañana ¿Celty no había dormido la noche anterior? Miró la puerta de la habitación que le correspondía a Celty, con aprehensión, preguntándose ¿En donde había estado? O mejor dicho ¿Con quién? Y su traicionera mente le dio una respuesta que de verdad no le agradó, en lo más mínimo: Había estado con Shizuo Heiwajima.

-.-

"- Celty no me ha escrito. Parece que se quedó dormida. Me pregunto que sería lo que el idiota de Shinra le dijo esta vez"

Esos eran los pensamientos del guardaespaldas más famoso de Ikebukuro mientras observaba la pantalla de su teléfono celular mostrando un claro "No tiene ningún mensaje" en toda su extensión. Chasqueó la lengua y lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, mientras se acomodaba los lentes azules y respiraba el aire tibio del mediodía en el centro de la ciudad.

Nada particular le había sucedido hasta ese momento, pronto sería su hora de almuerzo y estaba casi hambriento, sólo rogaba porque los minutos pasaran rápido, el hambre, como muchas otras cosas, le generaba un terrible mal humor. Lotería. Tom se le acercó, pronunciando las palabras claves: Ya terminamos por acá, puedes ir a comer, y no obtuvo respuesta, Shizuo fuñe directamente al primer puesto de comida rápida que encontró y ese era...

+ - ¡Bienvenido al Sushi Ruso! ¿Qué quieres comer hoy, Shizuo?

.- Hola Simón. Dame lo que tengas

+ - Muy bien ¡Una orden de salmón doble!

Shizuo suspiró, en esa comida se le iría casi todo el sueldo del día, pero era una de las consecuencias de comer en el famoso puesto del único hombre con la fuerza suficiente para detenerlo en sus frecuentes ataques de rabia. Sonrió con diversión mientras volvía a revisar la pantalla de su teléfono, a veces Simón podía ser muy entrometido, pero odiaba la violencia, casi tanto como él, apenas vio la bandeja servida frente a él, la devoró sin demora, mientras ese fantasma de sonrisa se negaba a desaparecer de sus labios, había sido otro buen día sin molestias innecesarias.

Gracias a que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, no notó al delgado sujeto con binoculares unas cuantas mesas delante de él, sus delgados dedos amenazaban con destrozar el lente del binocular ante semejante espectáculo: Shizuo Heiwajima esta S-O-N-R-I-E-N-D-O mientras veía la pantalla de su celular, y no obstante con eso, siguió sonriendo hasta terminar de comer, le dejó dinero de más al hombre moreno del sushi, y salió fumando mientras tatareaba algo en voz baja, pasando a su L-A-D-O sin reparar en él, sin ni siquiera sentir su afilada y envidiosa mirada sobre él.

Cuando el guardaespaldas desapareció de su vista, un totalmente frustrado informante lanzó con violencia los binoculares sobre la mesa en donde estaba sentado, haciendo un gesto de berrinche disimulado y cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho, mientras su cerebro se llenaba de frases incomprensibles e insultos a sí mismo y al sujeto que estaba observando con tanto ahínco, tratando de apaciguar la ira de, por segunda vez, ser ignorado en la misma semana y, lo que era peor, por la misma persona:

- Me siento enfermo

+ - El Sushi alivia las penas, y los celos también, señor Izaya

Abrió los ojos hasta que casi se salieron de sus cuencas. A su lado izquierdo estaba Simón, con ese gesto tranquilo de siempre, mientras extendía hacia él una bandeja repleta de un sushi que (por las apariencias) parecía ser el más caro del lugar. Se levantó bruscamente, recogiendo sus binoculares y escapando de ese estafador de gente, y a la vez, de sus directas y vergonzosas acusaciones, sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Cuando la sombra de Izaya desapareció del pavimento frente a sus ojos, Simón sonrió con picardía, mientras expresaba en ruso palabras llenas de misterio y sabiduría:

+ - No sabes ni lo que estás haciendo Izaya, pero se te ve muy desesperado. El mayor de tus problemas será cuando te des cuenta de que todo esto es producto de tu loca imaginación

Y soltó una carcajada, que asustó a más de uno en el lugar

-.-

Unos dedos tamborileaban nerviosamente sobre una mesa, mientras que el dueño de éstos se afanaba en buscar una solución a sus problemas, quien no era otro más que Shinra, aún no entraba al consultorio donde le tocaría extraer una bala de la pierna izquierda a un Yakuza, el hombre estaba de gravedad, pero tenía que esperar a que el sedante hiciera efecto, y que su mente se calmara. Celty no podía traicionar lo que sentía por ella, o tal vez sí ya que él jamás se había atrevido hasta la fecha a dejárselo en claro, eso le hizo sentir muy miserable, ella tenía todo el derecho de ser feliz, pero ¿con Shizuo?, estaba claro que desde el día que se conocieron, hubo un entendimiento entre los dos, ambos eran seres incomprendidos, y se daban mutuamente lo que les hizo falta durante su larga vida: Entendimiento.

Izaya sólo le jodía la vida al guardaespaldas, y la Dullahan era como su vía de escape, el bálsamo contra esas heridas viejas que el informante de ojos carmesí se encargaba de abrir cada vez más entre los ocasionales encuentros que tenían por las calles de Ikebukuro. Shinra dejó caer su cabeza encima de la mesa de operaciones, tenía todas las de perder, Shizuo nunca le hubiese ocultado información tan vital a la motociclista, esa sinceridad que le faltaba a él, el rubio la tenía como manantiales, y tal vez era por eso que Celty ya no le dedicaba el mismo tiempo que antes, dejó de ser estúpida y de obsesionarse por su cabeza para al fin darle paso al amor en su vida, pero lamentablemente, se lo dio a la persona equivocada. Fue en ese momento que el médico abrió sus párpados, dejando a la luz una mirada sorprendida, y murmurando en voz baja:

- , El único que puede entender a Celty perfectamente bien soy yo. La he amado durante veinte años de mi vida, no voy a perderla tan fácil

Una sonrisa esperanzada cruzó su rostro, y viendo al peligroso Yakuza totalmente dormido, procedió a levantarse y preparar todo para la agotadora operación, con una meta zumbando en el interior de su mente:

"- , No más titubeos Shinra, hoy te declararás a Celty Sturluson, así eso te cueste la vida"

Y sonriendo como desde casi tres días no lo hacía, abrió la piel con el pequeño bisturí, viendo el líquido rojo salir lentamente y observando un destello metálico en la profundidad de la abertura.

-.-

Una bolsa bastante grande de basura salió volando sin piedad hasta caer pesadamente en un pequeño callejón. Sin alguien lo viera, es seguro que confundiría a Izaya Orihara con Shizuo, ya que estaba totalmente iracundo, pateando lo primero que veía, despreciaba esas reacciones primitivas de su contraparte, pero en esos momentos, bien todo podía irse al diablo:

"- Me ignora, Shizzy me está ignorando, y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. ¡Cómo quisiera cortarle el cuello con mi navaja! ¡Shizzy, te odio!"

Un gruñido y apretó su navaja entre los dedos de su mano izquierda, dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, entrecerrando los ojos con muchísima ira. Le había costado horrores contenerse de matarlo a navajazos cada vez que, mientras lo seguía durante la mañana y la tarde, le veía sacar el teléfono y suspirar con algo de frustración, pero al mismo tiempo, girar su vista hacía cualquier parte y sonreír como un idiota, como si fuera feliz, como si no necesitara de la existencia de Izaya para estar completo.

"- ¡Maldito idiota!"

Un movimiento en la calle le hizo ocultarse, y vio, con el mayor rencor que podía tener en esos momentos, a la motociclista sin cabeza llegar con su típico estruendo fantasmal, al sitio en donde Shizuo fumaba tranquilamente. El rubio le sonrió con alegría, y le dijo de manera bastante divertida:

.- ¿Cambiamos la rutina?

La mujer le extendió un texto que hizo reír al guardaespaldas y llenar de incertidumbre al oculto informante, mientras el muchacho dejo de reír y le contestó:

.- Ya me lo esperaba. No tengo ganas de caer en la rutina otra vez, así que prepárate porque hoy no vas a dormir de nuevo

La motociclista hizo gestos divertidos y le hizo espacio en su motocicleta, el rubio se situó detrás de ella, y ambos arrancaron rápidamente, mientras quedaba en el aire ese retazo de vacio y misterio tan típicos de un ente sobrenatural como ella. Izaya apretó la mandíbula, saliendo de su escondite, entrecerró los ojos y murmuro venenosamente por lo bajo:

- Así que no la vas a dejar dormir de nuevo ¿Eh Shizzy? Ya veremos que tan cierto es esa afirmación

Marcó unas cuantas teclas en su celular, y sonriendo diabólicamente, como sólo Izaya Orihara podía hacerlo, esperó con poca paciencia. Tres timbrados y la línea al otro lado era siendo descolgada:

_- , ¿Diga?_

- ¡Hola Shinra!

_-, ¿Izaya?_

- El mismo. Te tengo una información importante, algo que, quizá, te interese

_- , ¿Te sientes bien?_

Una sonrisa más amplia que la anterior se formó en el rostro del informante, mientras la luna de Ikebukuro le iluminaba sus cabellos azabaches, haciéndolos relucir como alas de cuervo para cualquier mirada, eso era Izaya, el informante: Un cuervo traicionero:

- Es sobre tu linda hada

_- , ¿Celty? ¿Le sucedió algo malo?_

- Ni te imaginas

Esa sería una noche diferente para Ikebukuro, la ciudad no iba a cambiar, pero tres vidas estaban bajo las delgadas líneas de manejo del titiritero proveniente de Shinjuku. Y un desastre estaba cercano a llegar...

**- Continuará-**


End file.
